Shadows rising
by DragonKing99
Summary: Chapter 15! While trying to figure out a way to fight Zero & his Group, Kaiba, Yugi, & Joey take on Yusei in order to find a way to achive Synchro Summon.
1. Clash Of Dragons! Stardust Vs BlueEyes!

RISING OF THE SHADOWS

This story starts in the timeline of the Yugioh 5D'S

Jack: "Are you sure about this acceleration chip, Yusei, I mean you found on the street."

Akiza: I'm with, Jack, I don't think it's the best idea"

Leo: "Come on guys, I'm sure Yusei knows what he's doing"

Luna: "I have a bad feeling about this

Crow: " Yusei probably knows more about it than any of us"

Yusei: "Its ready for testing, you all ready"

All: "Yeah"

Yusei: "Here we go" * **revs engine * **" What's going on my duel runner acting weird"

Duel Computer: "Engine overload, Engine overload!" * explodes into a flash of light *

All: "ahhhhhhhh!!!"

The flash transported them into The Original Domino City into the time of the original Yugioh

Yusei: "Where are we"

Jack: "Remind me not to trust you anymore"

Yusei: "fine." * looks around * "huh? Jack where are the Crow, the Twins & Akiza"

Jack: "maybe we should walk around in the city, check If anyone's seen them"

Yusei "ok, let's go"

Yusei & jack walked into city

Yusei: "First we need to find out where we are"

Yusei & jack walked up to random stranger to ask where they are

Yusei: "Excuse me, sir, could you to tell me what city were in"

?: "First off, my name isn't Sir its Seto Kaiba" * glances at Yusei's duel disk* ( huh, a duelist lets see if he's much of a challenge) "I'll tell you what I'll tell you if you can beat me"

Yusei: "Fine"

Jack: (Seto Kaiba, could he be…)

Kaiba: " lets go"

Yusei: 4000

Kaiba: 4000

Kaiba: " I summon my Z-Metal Tank in attack mode and end my turn"

Z-Metal Tank Atk:1500

Yusei: " My move, and I play the Spell card Double Summon and play Speed warrior and Junk synchron in Attack mode and because of his effect his ATK points double this turn ,now Speed Warrior destroy his tank!" * destroys Z-Metal Tank *

Kaiba: " No way!"

Yusei: 4000

Kaiba: 3700

Yusei: "junk synchron attack Kaiba directly"

Yusei: 4000

Kaiba: 2400

**Yusei : I'll play 2 cards facedown and end my turn**

Kaiba: "I draw. I play monster reborn and summon Z-Metal Tank, I play one card facedown now I play cost down, and sacrifice my Tank and summon the mighty **Blue-Eyes White Dragon!! attack power of 3000. Now Blue-Eyes attack His Speed Warrior **

**Yusei: I activate my Trap card; Urgent Tuning; and tune Junk synchron with Speed Warrior **

**Kaiba: "Tuning "?!?!**

**Yusei: I summon my Junk Warrior Attack Power of 2300**

**Kaiba: Your warrior is still no match for my dragon; GO! Blue-Eyes finish his Junk Warrior with Burst Stream Of Destruction!" * Glances to see Yusei's Warrior Block the attack and destroy his Blue-Eyes * " No way my dragon should have destroyed your Junk Warrior"**

**Yusei: "normally your dragon would have won, but I activated my trap; Synchro Strike which boasts my Warrior's Attack by 500 for every monster used to summon him making his attack 3300 just enough to beat your dragon"**

**Kaiba: no matter I activate my trap; ****_Dragon's Revenge;_**** which deals damage to you equal my monsters attack points**

**_Dragon's Revenge is a trap card that is triggered when a face-up Dragon-type monster on your side of the field is destroyed by battle during your turn inflict damage to your opponent equal to the attack of the destroyed Monster_**

**Yusei: 1000**

**Kaiba: 2100**

**Kaiba: " I play one card face down and end my turn"**

**Yusei: " I Draw. Now Junk Warrior finish this; Attack him directly".**

**Kaiba: "Trap Card Activate! ****_Burst Summon_****! When this card is activated we both remove from play monster in our deck and/or Graveyard and summon a Dragon-type monster from our Extra Decks in attack mode. I remove from play my three Blue-Eyes White Dragon.**

** Come Forth!! BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!! Not only that but it Destroys one monster on your field and I choose your Junk Warrior"**

**Yusei: "I'll remove 2 Tuning Wares, and a turbo booster from my deck and then the junk synchron from my Grave and summon my, Stardust Dragon! I'll lay three cards face-down and end my turn"**

**Kaiba: " I activate burial from a different dimension and add the tree blue-eyes that I removed from play to my grave. Now Blue-eyes Attack His Dragon **

**Yusei: I play my trap Shooting Star! This card destroys a face-up card on the field while Stardust Dragon is on the field.**

**Kaiba: I'll activate my Quick-play spell 'De-fusion' which will split my Ultimate Dragon Into 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons. Now I'll attack you with my first blue-eyes**

**Yusei: I activate negate attack which blocks your attack and ends your battle phase.**

**Kaiba: I end my turn**

**Yusei: my turn! Draw! Now I Trigger My Trap ' ****_1-1 Summon_**** ' this card can only be activated when I control 1 monster and draw a level 1 monster during the draw phase. I can special summon the monster and draw 1 more card. So I summon Stardust **Xiaolong and Draw (come on. Let it be the card I need) Yes, its just the card I need to end this duel. I Summon "Salvation Dragon - Savior Dragon" I'm tuning my Level 1 Xiaolong With My Level 8 Stardust Dragon & Level 1 Savior Dragon! The shine of clustering stars will illuminate a New Miracle!! Become the path it's light Shines Upon. Sychro Summon!! Arrive in Light, Majestic Star Dragon!!

Majestic Star Dragon

Atk: 3800

Def: 3000

Kaiba: "Your monster may be able to destroy one blue-eyes, but Next turn I'll activate a card that can end this match".

Yusei: "I activate my Spell Half Shut, which will halve a monsters Attack power but it'll make it invincible, by battle at least"

Kaiba: "so you're going to halve your own monsters power? Why would you do that?"

Yusei "Nobody ever said it had to be my own monster."

Kaiba: "What Do You Mean? You're not going to reduce-"

Yusei: "the Monster I choose is the Blue-Eyes on your field, reducing its Attack power to 1500. Now Majestic Star Dragon attack!!!!! Finish this match!!! SHOOTING SONIC BLAST!!!!!!

Yusei: 1000

Kaiba: 0

Kaiba: "how can I lose? And to some kid on the street!"

** -Meanwhile-**

**Crow: "Aw, this map is completely useless"**

**Leo: " lets go ask that man over there"**

**Luna " Leo Wait!"**

**Akiza: "does he always run off like that "**

**Luna: "Yeah, pretty much"**


	2. Shadow Duel! Nightmare Fiend Dragon!

I've decided to make the formats of the story different between conversations and duels

"Leo, wait come back! We don't know anybody from around here!" Crow called to Leo. "Hey sir, do you know what city this is?" Leo asked a hooded Stranger. "What, get away from me!" The Man said pushing Leo to ground. "Leo! Are you ok?" Crow, Luna, and Akiza asked Leo all together. " Hey, you what's your problem!?" Crow asked the Man. "is he with you?" the Man questioned Crow in a dark voice. " Yeah He's with me, but you still didn't answer me!" Crow responded. _The young man's duel spirit seems to be higher than some of the other duelists around here. his soul could be of use to call the Great Beast from its slumber. _The man thought to him " I Challenge you to a duel!" the Man told Crow. "Huh, me? Sure, Why not you. Seem to be full of yourself, time somebody taught you a lesson!" Crow Answered

Duel Format

Both: Duel

? : I'll start the match. My Turn! Draw! I activate the, Continuous spell, Dimensional Fissure which sends all Monsters heading to the grave to the removed from play zone. Then I Activate this spell, Nightmare Synchro, this card lets Synchro Summon a "Nightmare" monster at the cost of half my Life Points. I call forth my Monster!

Synchro Summon!! Nightmare Fiend Dragon!!

NFD

Atk:?

Def:?

?: 2000

?: When my monster is Synchro Summoned, I must send all monsters in my Hand, Deck, Field To the Graveyard.

Crow: But Dimensional Fissure will remove your monsters from play.

?: Exactly! My monster gains Atk & Def Equal to the number of DARK monsters removed from play x 300. Since there's 30 DARK monsters removed from play it gains 9000 Atk & Def Points. Also when ever it attacks a Defense position monster it's instantly removed from play. I end my turn

Crow: I set a monster facedown , and I lay 2 cards facedown. Then End my Turn

?: I Draw and activate my dragons effect I pay ¼ of my LP and destroy all cards on the field except my dragon and then you take 100 points of damage for every card destroyed

Crow: I activate my trap, gift of greed and Black wing calling.

First draw 1 card from Gift of Greed, then Monster Calling allows me to pick up cards until I pick up a monster, and then you have to discard cards from the top of your deck equal to the number of cards I picked up. I'll start picking up cards now…and the number of cards it took to find my monster is 7. so you have to discard 7 cards from the top of your deck.

?: I don't see how this is going to get you anywhere.

Crow: the point is I'm getting rid of my traps so I take less damage.

?: go my Dragon, Nightmare Chaos Explosion, but Because there is only one card on the field you only take 100 points of damage. Your just lucky my dragon can't attack due to its effect. I end my turn.

Crow:3900

?: 1500

Crow: I set 1 card facedown then I'll one monster and end my turn.

?: you obviously still believe this to be a normal Duel. You see this is Shadow duel. A Duel where we play For Our Souls!

As the hooded man said that a black mist began to cloak the field

Crow: lets just finish this already.

?: Fine, my move. I draw. Now I attack your monster, go my dragon, destroy his facedown monster.

Crow: my monster is removed from play because of your dragon's effect.

?: Yes, and now I activate my spell card, Exchange, which allows us to take a card from each other's hand and it to our own hand. Now hurry up and pick a card.

The 2 walked to the center of the field and looked at each other's hand.

Crow: I pick this one

?: and I choose this one. Then I activate the spell, Re-Shuffle, when this card is activated all cards in our hand are added back to our decks then shuffled. After that we both draw a card, and then if it's a spell or trap, we set it facedown. And since there are only spells and traps in my deck, I set 1 card facedown

Crow: looks like I Drew a spell to, and now I'll put it face down.

?: I end my turn.

Crow: I Draw and now I set 1 card facedown and end my turn.

?: looks like this is the end. Go Nightmare Fiend Dragon, Nightmare Chaos Explosion, end this match.

Crow: I activate the Trap you gave me, Dimension Bomb. This card inflicts damage to you equal to the number of removed from play cards, and that's 30 you removed and 2 you removed for me. That's 3200 points of damage.

?: What? No!! How can I lose? Its impossible, I have my dragon. It's unbeatable

Crow: Apparently not, cause if I'm right you only have 1500 Lp left it looks like I win

Crow: 3900

?: 0


	3. Dark Duelist! The Hollow Monsters!

A/N: it's Halloween. So I chose to make the new duelist's monsters based on Halloween.

Hollow=Hallo.

" What kind of cards was that guy using!" Kaiba exclaimed slamming his fists into his desk. "Those cards were like nothing I've ever seen before, they weren't fusion monsters cause he wasn't using polymerization." Kaiba had already spent hours looking for these 'Synchro' monsters and had found nothing on the subject.

--------------------- -------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Yugi question the man. " Simple. I want a duel." The man replied. "Although, that," the man continued pointing at the Millennium Puzzle. " Stays out of this". Yugi was wondering what the man knew about the puzzle. " Fine, I'll duel you, but when I win, you tell me what you want with me, and the puzzle " The man hesitated. " D-Deal, I agree to your conditions"

--------------------------------------------------------DUEL!!! -------------------------------------------------------------

?: "I'll start this duel. Draw!"

The man stared at his card then an evil smirk came onto his face.

?: "I forgot to introduce my self, my name is Shade, The dark attribute duelist of 'The Group'. "

Yugi gazed at him for a while

Yugi: " 'The Group', what's that."

Shade: Nothing! On with the duel. I summon the Hollow solider in attack mode.

Hollow Solider (1)

Atk: 0

Def: 0

" 0 attack and defense point, he must be up to something" Yugi thought to himself

Shade: Next, I equip the 2 spells Hallow Sword (2) & Hollow Shield (3), and that boost my monster's attack and defense to 2000, finally I activate Hollow Burst (4), which changes Hallow Sword & Hollow Shield, into Hallow Sword; Burst (5) & Hollow Shield; Burst (6), making my soldiers attack & defense 4000 _each._

Hollow Solider

Atk: 4000

Def: 4000

Shade: " 'King of Games' that's just a stupid title, with no meaning at all! Yugi Muto!! I will show you the true power of my dark deck.

Yugi (thought): I've got to beat him and find out more about 'The Group', but how it's the first turn and his monster's points are at 4000 already.

--------------------------------------TO BE CONTINUED---------------------------------------


	4. Hollow Attack! Dark Desolation!

Shade: 4000 LP

Yugi: 4000 LP

* * *

Shade: I'll end my turn with 2 Face-down cards, and end my turn.

Yugi: Fine, My Turn! Draw! I'll start by setting 1 monster in face-down, Defense Position. Next, I'll put 3 cards Face-down and end my turn.

Shade: Trap Card, Activate!! "Double Draw" This card allows me to Draw 2 cards during my Draw Phase.

Yugi: That card may put me at a disadvantage.

Shade: My Turn! Double Draw! Hmmm….Looks like it's here

Yugi: What's here?

Shade: Your Demise! That's what! Spell Card, Activate! Shadow Slash! When this card is activated all DARK monsters on my side of the field can attack directly this Battle Phase, but all of the cards that Attacked directly are destroyed during the End Phase. Now go, Hollow Soldier, end this! Dark Destruction!

Yugi: AHHHH! This pain it feels real, like in a Shadow Duel

Yugi: 4000 LP

Shade: 2000 LP

Shade: Wh...What ! How come MY Life Points Went down.

Yugi: Because of this, the card in my hand "Shining Kuriboh"! I negate Battle Damage I would've taken, and you take half of that Damage I would've taken. Thank you, My friend

--------------------------------------------Meanwhile--------------------------------------------------

"Our D-Wheels! And they have side cars!" Jack exclaimed. "Jack, we should split up and find the others" Yusei suggested. "I agree, we'll cover more ground that way." Jack replied "I'll head that way Yusei said pointing towards Distance

--------------------------------------------Meanwhile--------------------------------------------------

"It's the Blackbird!" Crow said. "Our Duel Boards!" the Twins stated cheerfully "and My D-Wheel!" Aki completed. "You guys we should split up that way we'll find Yusei and Jack sooner" Crow Stated.

----------------------------------------Back with Yugi-----------------------------------------------

Shade: Damn you, Yugi Muto.

All of a sudden a ringing noise came from Shade's Duel Disk

Shade clicked a button and a projection screen appeared.

?: Shade ,the bomb has been set. Leave the area immediately

Yugi: Bomb!

Shade: look like the Secret's out. Spell card, Activate, Dark Desolation this card destroys all cards on the field, and inflicts 500 to each of us for each card destroyed.

Yugi: 0

Shade: 0

"Look's like I'm out here" Shade said walking away

"Everyone, get out of the area!" Yugi said running through the area." There's Bomb "

"Bomb?" a man with lightning streaks in his hair said, while stopping his red motorcycle. "Yes, a Bomb. we gotta get out of here!" Yugi replied. "Hop on, let's get out of here"

"So, what's your name." Yugi asked "my names Yusei, What's yours" Yusei responded

"My name's Yugi, Yugi Muto" Yugi replied. Suddenly the Ground began quaking and with a huge explosion covered the area


	5. Battle! After The Storm!

"Ugh, what just happened?" Yusei said picking himself up off the ground. "I think the bomb went off, but for some reason we're safe besides a few scratches" Yugi replied. Yusei looked down to see his birthmark glowing. "The Crimson Dragon must protected us" Yusei said "Crimson Dragon, what on earth is that?" Yugi said, puzzled. "You see--" Yusei started, but was interrupted by a wicked voice. "Humph, I can't believe you managed to survive that explosion." Yusei & Yugi looked around saw in man standing in front of them. "Who are you? Are you involved with the guys who planted the bomb?" Yusei questioned. "Why on earth should I tell you, I'm just here to do what that bomb couldn't!" The man said evilly." Yusei Fudo, I challenge you to a riding duel". The man exclaimed. "I would, but it looks like you don't even have D-Wheel." Yusei pointed out. "Oh, really." The man said snapping his fingers. A black D-Wheel Appeared behind the man. "Ready to duel?" He asked. "Bring it" Yusei responded

Yusei: LP: 4000, SPC: 0

? : LP: 4000, SPC: 0

Both: Duel

Yusei: I'll start things off. My turn, Draw!

Yusei SPC: 1

Yusei: I Play this, Speed Spell- Limitless! this allows me to play speed spells without the need to decrease my speed counters, until the end phase.

? : This getting is

Yusei: Speed Spell - Hand Destruction! We each discard 2 cards and then draw 2. I'll discard quilbolt hedgehog and speed warrior. Draw! I'll summon Junk synchron and use his effect to summon speed warrior to the field. Now using quilbolt hedgehog's effect I summon it to the field, and now I special summon Turbo Booster from my hand. Now I'm tuning My level 3 Junk Synchron, Level 2 speed warrior, level 2 quilbolt hedgehog, and my level 1 Turbo Booster. Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take Flight, Stardust Dragon!.

?: Stardust Dragon, your key card, Yusei. I feel so honored.

Yusei: I play one card face down, and end my turn. Try toping that.

?: Oh, don't worry, I will. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

(TO BE CONTIUED)


	6. The Crystal Flux! The Great Dragon!

?: I'll start by summoning my Crystal Knight, in attack mode!

Yusei: LP: 4000 SPC:1

?:LP: 4000 SPC:1

Crystal knight

ATK: 500

DEF:0

?: Next I activate the effect of Crystal Knight, by discarding 3 cards, I can place up to 4 "Crystal Beast" monsters in my Spell & Trap Card Zone. I place Crystals Beast Ruby Carbuncle, Sapphire Pegasus, Topaz Tiger, and Amber Mammoth. Next, I play my Crystal Release speed spell card and summon my Ruby Carbuncle back to field, triggering her effect

Yusei: What!?

?: When Ruby Carbuncle is Special Summoned, I can Special summon as many "Crystal Beast" monsters from my Spell & Trap Card Zone as I can. I chose Sapphire Pegasus, Topaz Tiger, And Amber Mammoth. Now Sapphire Pegasus' Effect activates, letting me place a "Crystal Beast" from my deck in my Spell & Trap Card Zone. I chose my Cobalt Eagle. Now Crystal Knight's Second effect activates. I pay 500 points and remove him play to add 2 cards from my deck to my hand.

?: 3500

?: I chose Rainbow Dragon & and Speed Spell – Crystal Blessing.

Yusei: The Rainbow Dragon!

?: That's right Yusei. I Activate the Speed Spell – Crystal Blessing and place my Emerald Turtle & Amethyst Cat on my Field. Now here it is The Legendary Rainbow Dragon! In attack mode

Rainbow Dragon

ATK: 4000

DEF: 0

?: THIS ENDS NOW, YUSEI! RAINBOW DRAGON! GO! RAINBOW REFRACTION!


	7. Stardust Bites Back! Shooting Sonic!

?: THIS ENDS NOW, YUSEI! RAINBOW DRAGON! GO! RAINBOW REFRACTION!

Yusei: I Activate my trap Scrap-iron Scarecrow.

?: What ?

Yusei: This card negates your attack, and then I can re-set Scrap-iron Scarecrow

?: I End My Turn

Yusei: My turn! Draw!

Yusei: LP: 4000 SPC:2

?: LP:4000 SPC:2

I Activate the Speed Spell – Overboost this card allows me to increase my by 4, but during the End Phase my Speed Counters become 1.

Yusei: LP: 4000 SPC: 6

?: LP:4000 SPC:2

?: Not much good it'll do you

Yusei: Not yet

?: What's that supposed to mean

Yusei : I'll show you ! I Activate the Speed Spell – Overboost!

?: Another one?!

Yusei: LP: 4000 SPC: 10

?: LP:4000 SPC:2

Yusei : Now I Activate the Speed Spell – Trap Flux! If I have no monsters in my hand and my Speed Counters are higher than 9, I can set 2 traps face-down and I can activate them this turn!

?: So my Rainbow Dragon still has more attack! Next turn I can finish this!

Yusei: I Wouldn't be so sure of yourself! Go! Speed Spell – Final Attack! This doubles the attack of one of my monsters, but it can't attack directly and it's destroyed during the End Phase! The monster I select is Stardust Dragon!

(Stardust Dragon)

Atk: 2500 5000

Def: 2000

?(thought): Too bad for you, Yusei. I prepared for this

Yusei: Stardust attack Ruby Carbuncle! SHOOTING SONIC!

?: Not so Fast, Yusei! I Play My Trap, The Rainbow Savior!

Yusei : but you have no face-downs!

?: The Rainbow Savior activates, in the graveyard, when I control a "Rainbow Dragon" and it is NOT selected as an attack target! So, Your new attack target becomes Rainbow Dragon.

Yusei: Stardust still has more attack points!

?: I'll activate Rainbow Dragon's special effect1

Yusei: An effect!?

?: By sending all "Crystal Beast" I control to the grave, he gains 1000 attack points for each sent to the grave by his effect

(Rainbow Dragon)

ATK:4000 11000

DEF: 0

?: Rainbow Dragon! RAINBOW OVERDRIVE


	8. The Great Knight! Dragoequites!

Yusei: Trap Active! Star Shield!

?: What!?

Yusei: Once per turn, when a face-up "Stardust Dragon" monster is face up on my field, if a monster would be destroyed, it is not and I take no battle damage

?: Damn…

Yusei: I'll end my turn.

?: due to "Final Attack's" effect Stardust Dragon is destroyed

Yusei: Stardust Dragon's effect activates! I'll tribute to negate the effect of "Final Attack", but since it is already the End Phase Stardust is summoned back to the field

?: Damn…

Yusei: my turn ends

SPC- 10 1

?: My turn! Draw!

Yusei:SPC:2

?:SPC 3

?:Speed Spell-Power Plus Activate! I select one monster on the field and gain speed counters equal to its level, but its level becomes 1 during the End Phase.

?: SPC:12

?: I'll end my turn at that .

Yusei: My turn! Draw! I'll activate the Speed Spell –Gear Up! This allows me to special summon one "Synchron" monster from my graveyard and gain Speed Counters equal to its level

?: (Thought) Junk Synchron is a Warrior-Type Monster and Stardust is a Dragon-Type Monster , but why would he summon "that" at time like this. It would only put him at a disadvantage by not allowing him to use his "Star Shield"

Yusei: I activate Speed Spell-Speed Fusion!

?: So…my hunch was correct

Yusei: Go! Junk Synchron! Stardust Dragon! Combine your powers! Fusion Summon!

Surging Dragon Knight Dragoequites!

(To be continued)

PREVIEW

?: Yusei Fudo…. Summoning Dragoequites won't help you now! Rainbow Dragon may be Light monster, but with 11,000 ATK points it'll be the one to sending plunging into darkness!

Yusei: No! Not yet, I won't give in! So long as there's hope, I won't give up!

?: Prepare yourself the darkness is coming, Yusei! Rainbow Dragon, Rainbow Refraction!

Yusei: Go! Dragoequites, Spiral Javelin!


	9. Destructive Bonds! Junk Destroyer!

?: So, this is the great Dragoequites. Not much to be proud of Yusei it only has 3200 ATK points, while my Rainbow Dragon has almost 4 times that amount!

Yusei: I place one card face-down & end my Turn

?: My Turn! Draw!

Yusei: SPC : 7

?: SPC: 12

?: (Thought)He still has Scrap-Iron Scarecrow face down. I end my turn!

Yusei: He's right… What can I do? Rainbow Dragon has 11,000 ATK and Dragoequites only has 3200….

?: Yusei!

Yusei: Those Voices! Jack! Akiza! Crow! Leo! Luna!

Crow: Looks like you're in quite a bind, Yusei!

Jack: Since you're in mid-duel already we can't help you…

Akiza: But just remember the bond we all share!

Leo: Show this guy what your made of, Yusei!

Luna: Go all out on him!

Yusei: You all…. You're right! Things may be grim, but I won't give up! So long as there's hope I won't give in!

?: It doesn't matter what you do! You can't win!

Yusei: My Turn! I Draw!

Yusei: SPC : 8

Yusei: I activate the Speed Spell – Power Dash, by discarding one card I special summon monster from my grave whose total levels are equal to my Speed Counters

?: Summon all the monsters you want, it won't help you one bit!

Yusei: My Speed Counters are at eight, so from my grave I summon Junk Synchron, Speed Warrior, and Dash Warrior! Next, I tune Junk Synchron ,Dash Warrior, & Speed Warrior!

Yusei: Clustering fighting souls will awaken the raging wicked God! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Obliterate, Junk Destroyer!

?: Junk Destroyer!

Yusei: Junk Destroyer's monster effect activates! When this card is Synchro Summoned I can destroy cards on the field up to the number non-Tuners I used to Synchro Summon him!

?: That means….

Yusei: That's right! There's only one card to destroy on my mind right now! Your Rainbow Dragon! Go, Junk Destroyer! Tidal Energy!

?: No! You can't!

Everbody watched in awe as the powerful Rainbow Dragon was destroyed.

Yusei: Oh, I can! Now your field's wide open! You were so sure Rainbow Dragon was going to win this game for you, that you didn't set any backup cards!

?: Impossible….

Yusei: I'll show you the bonds me & my monsters share! Junk Destroyer! Destroy Knukle!

?: No way….

?: 1100

Yusei: This ends here! Go, Dragoequites! Finish him! Spiral Javelin!

?: AHHH!!!!

?: 0

(Preview)

Kaiba: You say you're the King! Prove it! Show me what you can do!

Jack: I, Jack Atlas , will show you my full power of my deck!

Kaiba: Blue-Eyes! Burst Stream Of Destruction!

Jack: Red Dragon Archfiend! Absolute Powerforce!

_Next Chapter: "Blaze On! Red Dragon VS. Blue-Eyes!"_

A/N: well I'm finally done with that duel! That took longer than I thought it would, but anways be prepared! Next chapter Jack & Kaiba will duel until one of their points hit 0! Trust me it'll be big!


	10. Blaze On! Red Dragon VS BlueEyes!

Yusei: Oh, I can! Now your field's wide open! You were so sure Rainbow Dragon was going to win this game for you, that you didn't set any backup cards!

?: Impossible….

Yusei: I'll show you the bonds me & my monsters share! Junk Destroyer! Destroy Knukle!

?: No way….

?: 1100

Yusei: This ends here! Go, Dragoequites! Finish him! Spiral Javelin!

?: AHHH!!!!

?: 0

"Yusei did it!" Leo exclamied. "He Beat the Rainbow Dragon and wiped out that guy's Life Points!"

"No way…." The man said after stopping his D-Wheel. Both him and Yusei were exhausted from the intense pressure from the duel. " My dragon was supposed to be unbeatable, but you managed to destroy it."

"That's becase I believe in all my cards equally," Yusei started " the only card you had faith throughout the duel was your Rainbow Dragon! One card alone won't win you the duel!"

"You… How dare you make such a remark! You hav….. Ahh!" The man began screaming in pain. "Ahhh! What's going on?" a single voice spoke in the man's mind.

"_You have outlived your purpose, you fool."_ The voice said. " Master Zero! Is that you Master Zero!? Please forgive me! I beg of you! Ahhh!"

Yusei and the others all stared in wonder at what was happening to the man. " What on earth is happening to him?" Yugi asked. " I don't know," Yusei said. "but be ready for just about anything."

"You don't deserve to be forgiven. This body along with your soul in mine now!" The voice said. "Ahh!" the screamed out in pain. "You all…. Perfect duelists in the making." The man told the seven duelists, in a voice not his own. "Why don't you all join my cause, the cause to join the world of the Light and the world of the Darkness with this one.

"The worlds of Light and Darkness?" Leo asked.

"Yes," the man started. "the world of the Light is filled with kind hearted beings. It is a world without war, famine, and crime. The world of darkness on the other hand is completely different. Death, war, crime flood the entire world. Joining these two worlds would cause them to balance out making a perfect world, in which Light and Darkness would be at an equal power! However an existing world must already be in place! That world, this planet, shall be the sacrifice for the joining of these two worlds! "

"What?" Jack asked. "Why in the world would you do such a foolish thing? The world's fine the way it is!"

"Jack is right!" Crow exclaimed. "Your nothing, but a mad man!"

" 'Fine' you say?" The man questioned, seeming irritated. "You think a world where a Light and Darkness are always clashing to be the greater power is 'fine'! The world I envision will be perfect! There will be no flaws and everything will balance out! I have nothing more to say! It is obvious you will not be accepting my offer!" Within a few seconds the man's body fell limp on the floor.

The duelists rushed to his body and Yugi felt for a pulse. "He's dead!" Yugi said, in shock.

"How?" Aki questioned. " He was here talking with us just a while ago."

" I don't know," Yugi replied. " but it's not safe here. My grandpa owns a game shop in town, we can talk there."

" It's right there!" Yugi said pointing to his house, while drove around the crowds in the city.

"Grandpa! I'm home!" Yugi called out. "Grandpa? Yugi walked to the counted and saw a note lying there

_Dear Yugi _

_ I have gone out of town out trip with some old friends. Hope you don't mind. There is plenty of food there to last you until I get back. See you soon! _

_ , Grandpa_

"Of all the times Grandpa." Yugi said.

The he was startled the front door slamming open. "So, you all were here."

" That voice! It's Kaiba!" Yugi said.

"You're that guy from before. The one with the Blue-eyes cards." Jack said. " No point in having such good cards with such an unworthy duelist."

" What did you say? You fool, I could wipe the floor with you!" Kaiba said to Jack.

" Just try!" Jack replied.

Both: Duel!

J: 4000

K: 4000

K: I'll start things off! My turn! I draw! First I activate the spell "Draw Summoner"! When a monster is summoned from the hand or graveyard, it's controller draws one card. Next, I'll activate the spell "Ancient Rules", allowing me to summon this from my hand! The Blue-Eyes White Dragon

BEWD

ATK: 3000

DEF: 2500

K: Through the effect of "Draw Summoner", I draw one card. I set a card facedown. Turn end!

J: My turn! Draw! I special summon "Vice Dragon" from hand and draw a card from the effect of "Draw Summoner".

ATK: 1000

DEF: 1000(?)

J:Now I summon "Trust Guardian" to field in attack mode.

ATK:0

DEF: 800

K: To extremely weak monsters! There nothing compared to my Blue-Eyes!

J: Not alone but together there just as powerful! I tune "Vice Dragon" with "Trust Guardian!"

_The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dargon Archfiend!_

RDA

ATK: 3000

DEF: 2500

J: Go! Red Dragon Archfiend! Absloute Powerforce!


	11. The Ultimate Duel! Dragon's Roar!

_The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!_

_(A/N:Last chapter I forgot Synchro and Fusion Summons were a form of Special Summon, so just pretend jack already drew his card from"Draw Summner")_

RDA

ATK: 3000

DEF: 2500

J: Go! Red Dragon Archfiend! Absloute Powerforce!

K: Trap Acitvate! Level Shield! "Level Shield" Reduces my monster's attack by its level times 100 until my Standyby Phase, but in return he can be destroyed until then!

BEWD

ATK: 2200

Yusei(thought): He reduced his Blue-eyes ATK, but why?……. That right! We're not in our time! Kaiba has probably never even heard of "Trust Guardian" or its effect at all! He thought Jack was attacking for suicide tacitic! I remember back when I duel Kaiba he had no idea what Synchor monsters even were……

J: Red Dragon Archfiend! Absloute Powerforce!

K: Ugh…

K: LP: 3200

J: I set two cards facedown & and my turn!

K: I draw!

BEWD

ATK: 3000

K: I activate a second "Ancient Rules"! Take Flight, "Blue Eyes White Dragon"!

BEWD x2

ATK: 3000

DEF: 2500

K: Draw! Spell Activate! "Burst Stream of Destruction"! This card destroys all monsters you control while I control a "Blue-eyes White Dragon", but this turn "Blue-eyes White Dragon "can't attack

J: Trap activate! "Synchro of Separation"! This card sends one Synchro monster I control to the Extra Deck and removes the Synchro Materials in my Grave from play! Now during the End Phase I can summon Red Dragon Archfiend back to the field, but since there's no cards to hit with "Burst Stream of Destruction" you just wasted a card!

K: Time for plan B! Spell Activate! "Polymerization"! Fusing the Blue-eyes on my field with the one in my hand! Fusion Summon! The invincible being, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!

J: Ultimate… Dragon…

K: Draw! Spell Activate! "Dragon's Mirror"! This removes fusion material monsters in my grave and Fusion Summons the appropriate Fusion Monster! Fusion Summon! The almighty, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!

Aki: Two!

Yugi: I thought Kaiba only had one "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon"!

K: Draw! Spell Activate! Burial From a Different Dimension_ (A/N: if you don't know what Burial From A Different Dimension does see Chapter 1)_! This card will return my three Blue-eyes back to my Grave! Spell Activate! Spell Rejuvenation! By paying 1000 LP I add one spell from my grave to my hand!

Leo: Spell card!

Luna: That means…

K: Spell Activate! Dragon's Mirror! Fusion Summon! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!

Yusei: Three of them!

Crow: There's no way Jack can beat three!

BEUD x3

ATK: 4500

DEF: 3800

K: There's no way to stop my mighty dragons Jack! The have a combined total of 13500 ATK! Your LP are at an amount of 4000, not even enough to survive one attack!

Leo: He's right… his dragons are too strong… even if Jack beats one of them there's still two….

K: Go! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Ultimate Burst!

All: Jack!

K: The second and third are up next!

Crow: Jack…lost…

Jack: LP: 4000

K: No way! How can your points be at 4000, when I just blasted you with 13500 points of damage!

Kaiba looked at the field to see a monster standing on Jack's side

K: what on earth is that!

J: That's my "Battle Fader"! When you declare a direct attack I can summon him & end the Battle Phase! You were to busy with you attacks to notice!

K: Go! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Ultimate Burst!

_J: Monster effect activate! I summon Battle Fader from my hand!_

All: Jack!

K: No like it'll do you any good… You're just delaying your defeat. I set a card face down! Turn end!

J; During your End Phase, Red Dragon Archfiend is Synchro Summoned back to field

_The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! Be revived, Red Dragon Archfiend!_

J(thought): I need that one card… please…. Crimson Dragon… hear me out…lend me the sthrength to win this duel

With that all five signers birthmarks began glowing as they were transferred to Jack (I forgot to put a scene like that with Yusei in Ch. 1, which is why I'm doing it now)

K: Quit stalling and draw your next card!

J: I drawing… and the card I pull is this! Majestic Dragon! (A/N yup I love having Kaiba get beaten down by "Majestic" monsters)

K: That card from before….

J: I summon Majestic Dragon! Now I tune my Majestic Dragon with my Battle Fader and Red Dragon Archfiend!

_Polished, lone light! Become the true high-ruler and illuminate the earth! Shine your light! Synchro Summon! Creation-shaking soul, Majestic Red Dragon!_

MRD

ATK: 4000

DEF: 3000

K: You think that can stop me! It dosen't even have enough points to beat one of my dragons!

J: Monster effect activate!

K: Effect?!

J: Majestic Red Dragon gains ATK equal to the ATK of one of my opponent's monsters!

K: What?!

J: Go! Majestic Red Dragon! Power Gain!

MRD

ATK: 8500

K(Thought): Good thing I planed for this.

J: Majestic Red Dragon! End this!

K: Trap Activate! Sakeretsu(?) Armor! This destroys the attacking monster!

J: Sorry, but Majestic Red Dragon can't be destroyed by card effects!

K: No Way!

J: Majestic Red Dragon! Blast away his dragons! Ultimate Powerforce!

K: Ahhh!

K:LP: 0

_(Preview)_

_Crow: Damn! How could I let it be destroyed so easily?!_

_?: Dueling… I must have been a dueltist…_

_Yusei: "Must have"? just who are you?_

_?: that's just it. I don't know._

_Next Chapter: " The lone stranger! The Master Duelist!"_


	12. The Lone Starnger! The Master Duelist!

"Heh… Nice Duel, Jack…" Kaiba said catching his breathe. " Not so…. Bad…. Yourself…." Jack replied.

"Hey! Look Out!" The duelists heard a voice call out. " I'm losing control!"

*15 minutes later*

"Hey, are you ok?" Crow asked. " Ugh… Ahh!" The man yelled. " What is it!" Yusei questioned. "Nothing. I just didn't expect to be surrounded by strangers when I woke up."

"Be glad we helped you out." Kaiba said. "Don't be like that, Kaiba." Yugi told him. "We did manage to salvage your D-Wheel, Duel Disk, and cards." Leo said

"D-Wheel?" Kaiba questioned. " Yeah, it's like one of those." Leo replied, pointing to the group's D-Wheels outside.

Suddenly, the man got up & walked out the building. Outside he stood silent. "All of this…what does it mean?" The man thought to himself " Hey! Is something wrong?" Crow called out. "No, it's nothing." He replied. "Something's wrong, I know it. By the way, what's your name? We never got around to asking you." Crow asked. "My name is…. Max.

"That's cool. I've got it! How about a Riding Duel? It'll make you feel better trust me!" Crow exclaimed. "Riding…. Duel… Sure."

*10 Minutes Later

Crow VS. Max

C: Give it all you've got, Max!

M: 'Kay!

Both: Duel!

M: I'll start! Draw!

M: LP: 4000: SPC: 1

M: Spell activate! Speed Spell- Release! I summon a level 6 or lower monster from my hand, but during the end phase I take damage equal to its ATK! Special Summon! Roar, Prime material dragon!

PMD

ATK : 2400

DEF: 2000

I summon the tuner monster, Prime Material Alpha! I set 3 cards facedown! Turn End! During my end phase I take 2400 points of damage, but Prime material changes it to Life Point gain instead.

Max: LP: 6400

C: My Turn! Draw!

C:LP:4000 SPC: 2( it's a two because he gained one during Max's turn)

C: Since you have monster on your field & I don't, I can summon Sirocco the Dawn to the field in attack mode. Now I special summon Gale the Whirlwind to field in attack mode! Now I'm tuning my level 5 Sirocco to my level 3 Gale the whirlwind!

Darkened gales, become the wings that soar from resolved hope! Synchro Summon! Soar, Black-Winged Dragon!

BWD

ATK: 2800

DEF: 1600

C: Black-Winged! Go! Wipe out his Prime Material Alpha!

M: Trap activate! Urgent Tuning! I'm tuning my Level 6 Prime Material Dragon to my Level 2 Prime Material Alpha!

Golden light which is pure and great, spread your wings and fly high above! Synchro Summon! Erase the Evil! Prime Light Dragon!

PLD

ATK: 2800

DEF: 2600

The others watched as the majestic, golden dragon decsended and began gliding behind it's master.

C: I set 2 cards facedown..Turn End…

M: Trap Activate! Prime Materialize! I special summon one "Prime Material" monster from my grave, but its level is haved! Be reborn! Prime Material Alpha!

PMA: LV: 1

M: My Turn! Draw!

M:LP:6400: SPC: 3 (same as thing Crow)

M: I Summon Prime Material Delta from my hand!

PMD: LV: 1

ATK: 1000

DEF: 1500

M: I'm tuning my Level 1 Prime Material Delta with my Level 1 Prime Material Alpha!

Golden light which is pure and great, harness your ture power! Synchro Summon! Become the key, Prime Material Omega!

PMO: LV : 2

ATK: 0

DEF: 0

C: 0 Attack & Defense points…..

M: Trap activate! Synchro Speed! I gain Speed Counters equal to the total Level of all my Synchro monsters!

M: SPC: 12

[Insert Clear Mind by Masaaki Endoh]

M: This speed….

C: This fast… could he possibly be trying to…

M(thought): I feel it….The Light…. My ultimate Power…. It's calling to me… Prime Matrix Dragon

M: Clear mind!

Yusei: Clear Mind?

Jack: That means…..

C: He's going to…..

***Meanwhile***

?: Master! Come quick you must see this!

?: What is it?

?: Accel… Synchro….

*Back to the duel*

M: I'm tuning my Level 8 ,Synchro Monster, Prime Light Dragon to my Level 2 ,Synchro Tuner, Prime Material Omega!

Pure, perfected light fly through the gates of speed and unleash your true, ultimate Power! Accel Synchro!

C: No way !

M: Shine through the Darkness! Prime Matrix Dragon!

PMD: LV: 10

Atk: 3600

Def: 3000

The radiant dragon let out a roar the shook the entire city.

M: Prime Matrix Dragon's Effect activates! It halves the Attack of the one my opponent's monster! Black-Winged Dragon!

BWD

ATK: 1400

C: Damn…

M: Next, Prime Matrix Dragon gains Attack equal to your monster's new ATK!

C: What!

PMD

ATK: 5000

C: Trap activate! Blackwing Arrow! By removing from play "Blackwing" monsters in my grave and hand I can destroy a monster on the field whose ATK is equal to or less thaan the removed monsters' ATK! I remove Gale & Sirocco in my grave and Bora in my hand!

Leo: That's 5000 ATK

Luna: That's enough to destroy Prime Matrix Dragon!

M: Monster effect activate! When card on my field is targeted by an effect, Prime Matrix Dragon can change the target to a card on my opponent's field! Black-winged Dragon is the new target!

C: Trap activate! Blackwing Shield! When a monster I control would be destroyed I remove a "Blackwing" from my Extra Deck and my monster is not Destroyed! I remove Blckwing – Armed Wing!

***Meanwhile***

?: Master, could it be we found another who can Accel Synchro?

?: It seems so, Shade. We must watch carefully.

Shade: Do you think we may have been wrong?

?: One can never know.

*Back to the duel*

Jack: Crow can only keep up his defenses so long and if Max attacks he'll be close to finished…

M; Go! Prime Matrix Dragon! Wipe out his Black-Winged Dragon! Shining Shred!

The golden dragon released a burst of golden light from its mouth destroing Crow's Dragon.

C: LP: 400

Yusei: Crow!

C: I'm not out yet!

M: Sorry, Crow, but yes you are!

C: What?

M: Monster effect activate! By paying Life Points equal to the destroyed monster's Attack I inflict damage equal to the amount paid!

C: That Means!

M: Prime Matrix Dragon! End this! Matrix Overdrive!

C: Ahhh!

C: LP : 0


	13. Descending Darkness! Yusei vs Zero!

M: Go! Prime Matrix Dragon! Wipe out his Black-Winged Dragon! Shining Shred!

The golden dragon released a burst of golden light from its mouth destroying Crow's Dragon.

C: LP: 400

Yusei: Crow!

C: I'm not out yet!

M: Sorry, Crow, but yes you are!

C: What?

M: Monster effect activate! By paying Life Points equal to the destroyed monster's Attack I inflict damage equal to the amount paid!

C: That Means!

M: Prime Matrix Dragon! End this! Matrix Overdrive!

C: Ahh!

C: LP: 0

Both Duelists stopped their D-Wheels as Crow's points hit 0. The others were still amazed at how Max beat Crow in just 3 turns. " Max!" Crow called. "How did you do that?" "What are you talking about?" Max questioned. "That!" Jack yelled, pointing to Prime Matrix Dragon. "The Accel Synchro! There are very few who can do that! Yusei and I being some of those few!" Max looked confused. He too was wondering how he gained such a power, but something in him made him begin to feel weak.

" He won't be revealing any of that you all." The duelist heard a voice. They turned to see a two men standing behind them. Yugi found something familiar about one of them, then it clicked. " You're from before! The one who set off the bomb! Shade! " Yugi said.

" You remembered me I feel so flattered, but we're not here to catch up. We're here to retrieve something. Isn't that right Master Zero." Shade said. "Yes. To retrieve something of great importance." Zero replied. " Just what are you here for?" Crow asked.

"Him." Zero said, pointing to Max. "What are you saying?" Max exclaimed, feeling weaker than before. "So your really don't remember us do you, Max?" Shade questioned. " That's a shame. Still, you will be coming with us."

"He's not going anywhere!" Jack exclaimed. " Yeah! You can't take someone against their will!" Crow said. "Fine. We'll make a deal." Zero said. "What kind of deal?" Jack asked. " If Max can beat me in a Riding Duel we'll let him go, if not he comes with us." Zero replied. " But it looks someone will heave to duel in his place." Shade said. "Look at him. He's all worn out." They all looked at Max. he seemed pale and he was shaking. " You overdid yourself with the Accel, didn't you Max?" Zero said. " Yusei…" Max managed. "Duel…please…" "Okay." Yusei replied. "It looks I'll be dueling in his place!"

Both: Duel

Z: I'll start! Draw!

Z: SPC: 1

Z: I summon Nightmare Drago!

ND

ATK: 1600

DEF: 1600

Z: Nightmare Drago's effect activates! I can special summon a "Drago" monster from my hand, but I can't attack this turn. Special Summon! Gunner Drago! I'm tuning my level 4 Gunner Drago to my level 4 Nightmare Drago!

The king of the dark land shall arrive in chaos! The other half! Synchro Summon! The Darkness, Shadow Drago – Darkness Infinity!

SDDI

ATK: 3000

DEF: 3000

Z: Monster effect activate! By paying 3000 Life Points, When summoned Shadow Drago halves the opponent's Life Points once for each card in their hand!

Y: What!

Z: First card! Go! Shadow Slice!

Y: Ahhh!

Y: LP: 2000

Z: Second!

Y: LP: 1000

Z: third!

Y: LP: 500

Z: Fourth!

Y: LP: 250

Z: The Final! The Fifth!

Y: LP: 125

Y: Ahh! Such power…….

Z: How pathetic, Yusei! The first turn & you're down to 125 LP!

Y: He's right…through the effect of Speed World 2, if his speed counters reach 4, he can activate it's effect and I'll lose…

Z: Yusei! You better put a fight or you're done for! HAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAH!

Preview

Z: Yusei, you don't truly believe you can defeat me do you?

Y: I may be down, but I won't give in! I'm fighting for friend! I won't allow lose!

Z; You better back up those words! Not even your foolish bonds can help you now!

Y: Zero! I swear, I'll fight you with all I have!

Next Chapter: True Darkness! Yusei vs. Zero (Part 2)


	14. True Darkness! Yusei vs Zero!

Y:LP:125

Y: I've taken too much damage in one turn…at this rate I won't last much longer…

Z: I set a card! Turn End!

Y: My Turn! Draw!

Y: SPC: 2

Y: During my Standby Phase I activate the Speed Spell - Acceleration Limiter! This card stops you from gaining Speed Counters for your next 2 Standby Phases!

Z: I see what you're doing Yusei! Stopping me from gain Speed so I won't destroy you with Speed World 2!

Y: I activate the Speed Spell –Tuning Burst! I discard a Tuner and summon monsters from my deck equal to its Level! I discard Hyper Synchron & Summon Bicular & Quilbolt Hedgehog to field! Next I summon Overdrive Synchron to field

OS: Lv: 4

ATK: 1500

DEF: 1000

Y: I'm tuning my Level 2 Bicular & Quilbolt Hedgehog to my Level 4 Overdrive Synchron!

Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!

Z: No matter! Your dragon dosen't have enough ATK pints to defeat mine Yusei! It dosen't matter how hard you try! You can't defeat me & my dragons!

Y: Are sure about that?

SD

ATK : 3300

DEF : 2800

Z: What's this! Stardust's ATK points have shot up by 800! How!

Y: By the effect of Overdrive Synchron! Overdrive boosts the summoned Synchro monster's ATK & DEF by 400 for each non-Tuner monster used in the Synchro Summon! However, during the End Phase the summoned monster is swiched to defense mode!

Z: that's means…

Y: Go! Stardust Dragon! Shooting Sonic!

Z: Ahhh!

Z: LP: 700

Z: Monster effect activate! When Shadow Drago is destroyed I summon the Synchro Materials from my Graveyard! Be reborn! Gunner Drago & Nightmare Drago!

Y: I'll set 2 cards facedown! Turn End!

SD

DEF: 2800

Z: My turn! Draw! Speed Spell Activate! Death's Nullification! I declare three monster card names and if they're in your grave I destroy all my monsters and take control of them!

Y: What!

Z: The cards I declare are Quilbolt Hedgehog, Bicular, & Overdrive Synchron!

Jack: Those are some of the only monster in his grave!

Z: Now your monsters are standing on my side Yusei! I'm tuning the Level 2 Quilbolt Hedgehog and Bicular with the Overdrive Synchron!

When the shadows cover the world in darkness, the dark king shall begin his assault! Synchro Summon! Set the World a blaze! Bomber Drago!

BD

ATK: 3000

DEF: 1000

Z: Due to the effect of Overdrive Synchron, my Drago gains 800! Trap activate! Drago Boost! I remove one Dragon-type Synchro monster from the Extra Deck and one monster on my field gains ATK equal to the removed monster's ATK! I remove Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier! With an ATK of 2700!

Crow: No way!

Leo: 2700 plus 3800 is…

Luna: That's 6500 ATK!

Z: Monster effect activate! By paying 500 Life Points I return all Spells and Traps to the owner's hand! Go, Bomber Drago! Forced Retreat!

Y: My Traps!

Z: Now… the final play is set! Bomber Drago attack Stardust Dragon!

Yugi: But stardust's in defense, it won't do a thing!

Z: Monster effect activate! When Bomber Drago attacks a monster whose original ATK is less then half of his, I inflict half your monster's current ATK as Damage!

Y: That means…

Z: This is it Yusei! The final move!

Akiza: No!

Crow: If this move goes through….

Jack: He'll be done for!

Z: Go, Bomber Drago! End it! Damage Blast!

Y: Ahh!

Y: LP: 0

With the pain he felt from the blast, Yusei couldn't keep balance and fell off his D-Wheel. " Ha! You actually thought you could stand up to Master Zero!" Shade started, standing above Yusei. "I'm sorry! Its just the thought of it is way too hilarious! If you thought you were even close to being as good as him, you must be really stupid." Zero got off his D-Wheel and walked to the others. " It looks like Yusei couldn't hold his own in a duel. Max. I assume you'll be coming with us, Max."

" Why you!" Jack said. " Stop it, Jack!" Max interrupted. " He's right. Yusei lost and we made a deal." Jack became frustrated at the thought of Max giving in. " How can you say that!" Jack yelled. " I'm sorry…all of you…" Max finished. " I'm glad you see it my way. Now come, Max!" Zero and Max began walking away. " Shade! We're leaving!" Zero exclaimed.

Shade turned around to walk away, but felt something tugging at him. "Huh." Shade said. " You're… not…going anywhere…" Yusei managed, grabbing Shade's ankle. " Sorry, Yusei. You had your chance at helping your friend and you failed." Shade said. Yusei realized what Shade said was true and released his grip on Shade's ankle. " Looks you know I'm right." Shade said walking off with Max and Zero.

Preview

Yusei: to gain a new power. What are you all asking?

Yugi: Please! Help us achieve it!

Jack: Achieve what?

Kaiba: Help us achieve the power of the Synchro Summon!

Crow: Are you sure?

?: Show us! That's all we're asking!

Yusei: Okay!

Next chapter: The Path to Synchro!


	15. The Path to Synchro! A New Power!

The next day everyone was sitting in the living room of Yugi's house thinking about the night before. How one of the best duelists they had on their side was so easily beaten and how powerful his opponent was.

"I think it's time we stopped sitting here and took some action." Kaiba said, standing up.

"Kaiba's right," Yugi said, also standing up. " I see this as sign that if we want to save Max and the world, we'll have to become a lot stronger that we currently are."

"Yusei, those monsters you all were using early. What were they? The ones like Stardust Dragon." Kaiba asked.

"Synchro. Synchro Monsters. They're summoned by add the Level of a Tuner monster to the Level of one or more non-Tuner," Yusei started. " An example would be when Jack summoned Red Dragon Archfiend. Trust Guardian was a Level 3 tuner monster and Vice Dragon was a Level 5 non-Tuner monster, allowing him to summon the Level 8 Synchro monster, Red Dragon Archfiend."

The opening of the front door interrupted the conversation. At the doorway was Joey Wheeler, Yugi's friend.

" Hey, Yugi." Joey said. " Who are you friends?"

Yugi explained everything that had happened up to that point to Joey.

" I want to help" Joey said. " I help you take these guys down, but show us how to do that ' Synchro' first."

" I'm sorry, but we can't." Yusei said. " Tuner monsters don't exist in this time and without a Tuner the Synchro Summon will fail."

" But, there has to be some way!" Yugi said

Yusei thought about it for a while and came to a conclusion that may work.

* A while later *

" You about this Yusei. 3-on-1 seems pretty unfair, if you ask me. I know you said we need large amounts of energy, but still." Yugi said

" But, nothing!" Joey said " If he wants a 3-on-1 game he can have it, besides its more fun this way! Right, Yusei!"

" Yeah." Yusei replied. "Here are the rules each of you will start with 4000 Life Points, to makes this even I'll start with 12000 and take my turn after you three. All right lets duel!"

All: Duel!

Yusei: Joey! You can start things off!

Joey: Got it! My Turn! Draw!

J: First I summon Drago Shield to field in attack mode, then I remove it from play to Special Summon this bad boy! Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon! Now I use its effect to special summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Next I activate Polymerization and fuse, from my hand, Baby Dragon & Time Wizard to summon Thousand Dragon!

REDMD

ATK: 2800

REBD

ATK: 2400

TD

ATK: 2400

J.: How's that for a first move! You're up, Kaiba!

K: Draw! Spell card activate! Dragon's Birth! With this card I can reveal one Dragon-type monster in my hand, then remove two monsters in my deck with the same name as the revealed monster to normal summon the revealed monster with no tributes! I reveal this! The Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

BEWD

ATK: 3000

K: I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn! Yugi! You're next, so don't let up!

Yugi: I know! Draw! Spell activate! Ancient Rules! With this card I can summon one Normal Monster from my hand! I summon the Dark Magician!

DM

ATK: 2500

Yugi:I set three cards face down! I end my turn!

Yusei: I'm up! Draw! Spell card activate! Mind control! With this card I take control of one monster on the opponents side of the field! I choose Thousand Dragon! Next, I summon this! Turbo Synchron! In attack mode!

TS

ATK: 100

Yusei: Battle! Turbo Synchron attacks Darkness Metal!

J: What! Your monster can't beat Darkness Metal!

Yusei: I wasn't planning on beating it with Turbo Synchron! Monster effect activate! When Turbo Synchron Attacks I can switch the Attack target to Defense mode

REDMD

DEF: 2400

Yusei: LP: 9700

Yusei: Turbo Synchron next effect! When he attacks and I take battle damage I can summon a monster from my hand with less ATK then the Damage I took! I summon Junk Lancer!

JL

ATK: 1900

Yusei: Next, I activate, from my hand, Flash Tuning! This lets me Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase! I'm tuning the level 1 Turbo Synchron to the Level 7 Thousand Dragon!

Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!

SD

ATK: 2500

J: So that's a Synchro Summon!

Yusei: That's not all! Flash Tuning's next effects! The first is my newly summoned monster gains ATK equal to its level times 100

SD:

ATK:3300

Yusei: And the Second is all monsters in defense lose DEF equal to their own level times 100.

REDMD

DEF: 1400

Yusei: and last but not least Junk Lancer's effect! During the Battle Phase,In the Turn in which I Synchro Summon a Monster, I can tribute him and select one monster! That monster gains his ATK until the End Phase and when it battles a monster in defense, piercing damage is inflicted

SD:

ATK: 5200

J: No way!

Yusei: Battle! Stardust! Attack Darkness Metal! Shooting Sonic!

J: LP: 200

Yugi: No way! He nearly wiped out Joey's Life Points in one turn! One thing is for sure. His combos are amazing.

Yusei: I set card and end my turn!

SD

ATK: 3300

J: My Turn! Draw! I switch Red-Eyes to Defense and end my turn.

K: My Turn! Draw! Spell Card Activate! Burst Stream of Destruction! This card will destroy Stardust Dragon!

Yusei: Not so fast! Stardust's effect will negate your card's effect as long as I tribute him!

K: You fell for it, Yusei!

Yusei: What do you mean?

K: Now you're wide open! Blue-eyes! Attack him Directly!

Yusei: Don't bet on your stragety just yet, Kaiba! Trap card activate! Scarp-Iron Scarecrow! This card'll negate your attack and re-set it self!

K: What? I set a card! Turn End!

Yusei: During the End phase, through its effect, Stardust is revived

Yugi: I'm next! Draw! I set a card and end my turn!

Yusei: My Turn! Draw! I switch Stardust Dragon to Defense! Next, I activate the Spell, Synchro Reverse! While I control a Synchro monster, all monsters have their positions changed!

J: That means!

Yusei: Red-eyes and Stardust to Attack and Dark Magician and Blue-Eyes to defense! My next spell! The Equip spell, Synchro Overdrive! It Doubles my Stardust's ATK and allows it attack a number of times equal to it's level in addition to it's normal attack, but during these battles no Battle Damage is dealt to any player!

Yugi: That means he can wipe out all our monsters!

Yusei: Stardust Dragon! Attack Red-Eyes! Shooting Sonic!

Yugi: I won't let you destroy Red-Eyes! Trap Activate! The Will to Protect! When a monster would be destroyed by battle I can reduce the ATK of another monster I control by 500 to keep that monster from being destroyed! The only catch is Any player can use this card's effect!

J: Yugi! Thanks man!

Yugi: Dark Magician's ATK goes down by 500!

Yusei: I'll attack with Stardust until your Magican's ATK becomes 0!

Yugi: That means five of his nine attacks are gone.

Yusei: The remaining 4 are aimed at Dark Magician!

J: Time for me to repay you, Yugi! I use The Will to Protect's effect to defend Yugi's Magcian!

REBD & DM

ATK: 0

Yusei: I end my Turn! During my End Phase. Synchro Overdrive reduces my monster's level my by 3.

J: Draw! Turn End!

K: Draw! Turn End!

Yugi: Draw! Turn End!

Yusei (thought): Of all their cards could they not have a card to bring about a counter. If I attack Blue-Eyes, they won't be able to use The Will to Protect, but I have a different plan.

J: Can we hurry this up, Yusei!

Yusei: My Turn! Draw! Stardust Attack Dark Magcian with all six Attacks! Shooting Sonic Overdrive!

K: I'll use The Will to Protect's effect! By reducing Blue-Eyes ATK by 500 I'll keep Dark Magician from being destroyed! I'll use its effect on all your attacks!

Yugi: Thanks, Kaiba!

K: Well, I can't let my rival be beaten so easily. I had to do something.

Yusei: You Guys! Look at your cards!

Joey, Kaiba and Yugi looked at their decks, to see that the top card of each was glowing.

Yusei: Your almost there! I end my Turn! Now achive it! Synchro Summon!

J: MY TURN! DRAW! I summon the Tuner Monster Magna Drago! I tune my level 7 Red-Eyes Black Dragon to My level 2 Magna Drago!

Blazing passion will lead the way to a new power! Synchro Summon! A Blazing Flame, Red-Eyes Magna Dragon!

REMD

ATK: 3300

K: MY TURN! DRAW! I summon The Tuner Monster White Stone of Legend! I tune the level 8 Blue-eyes White Dragon to the Level 1 White Stone of Legend!

The shining light will reveal a new power! Synchro Summon! A Myth of long ago, Blue-Eyes Legend Dragon!

BELD

ATK: 3900

Yugi: MY TURN! DRAW! I summon the Tuner Monster Frequency Magician!

I'm tuning my level 7 Dark Magician to my level 2 Frequency Magician!

The Magic of long ago shall show itself as a new power! Synchro Summon! The greatest wizard, Ultimate Dark Magician - Master of Spells!

UDM-MOS

ATK: 3400

Yugi: Yusei! Our new power has revealed itself! Now will put it to the test!

A/N: That was… long. anyways I hopede everyone liked the chapter. No preview so I don't spoil the next chapter! Also if you have good name for the Yugi's Synchro, tell me. If I like it I'll be willing to change it.


End file.
